homemade_greek_mythologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hades
Hades is the Greek god and ruler of the Underworld, the dead, and riches. He is one of the Big Three, the eldest son of Cronus and Rhea and the husband and uncle of Persephone. He is the father of Melione, Macaria, and Zagreus. 'Appearance' Hades is described as a very tall, imposing and very muscular god with beige skin. Due to the little time he spent in the sunlight, dark brown eyes that "glitter like frozen tar", and were either the eyes of a genius or a madman, and having a mesmerizing, evil charisma, and with nice black hair, According to Persephone when Hades is passionate, his black eyes "flare with purple fire." 'Powers and Abilities' *'Necromancy': As the God of the Underworld and God of the Dead, he has divine authority and absolute control over the deceased. *'Pyroportation': As the God of the Underworld, Hades can teleport through flames. *'Umbrakinesis': As the God of the Underworld, he has absolute control over darkness and shadows. *'Chrímatakinesis': As the God of the Wealth, he can manipulate and control the riches under the earth's surface. *'Ferrokinesis': As the God of the Underworld, Hades has absolute control over metal. *'Geokinesis': As the God of the Underworld, Hades has absolute control over the earth and the walls of the Underworld. *'Immortality': As the power of a God, Hades can't die or be killed. *'Invincibility': As the power of a God, Hades can withstand any amount of physical damage or harmful force of any kind. *'Size Alteration': As a power of a God, Hades can grow up to 30 feet tall.I *'Shapeshifting': As a power of a God, Hades can transform or change his appearance. *'Massive Strength': As a power of a God, Hades can lift almost anything with just one hand. 'Biography' Hades was the eldest male and the fourth child of Cronus, the Titan King, and his sister-wife Rhea, born after his sisters Hestia, Demeter, and Hera. Since he was their firstborn son, Rhea had hoped that Hades would not get swallowed, since she believed that Cronus would enjoy raising a son and heir to his throne. However, since Hades was a god (a member of a more beautiful and powerful race of immortals than the Titans), Cronus, fearing that Hades would one day overpower him, quickly proceeded to swallow him whole as well. Hades, thus, spent his childhood undigested in his father's stomach along with his sisters, and younger brother Poseidon, who was swallowed shortly thereafter. As a result, Cronus became known as "King Cannibal." Rhea pleaded with Cronus to spare their children but with no success, since even Cronus' great love for Rhea was not enough to overpower his selfish and evil nature. However, Rhea soon gave birth to her final child, Zeus, whom she secretly raised on Crete, far away from Mount Othrys. 'Marriage to Persephone' When Hades first saw Persephone, he instantly fell madly in love with her. Hades would carry Persephone's portraits in his pocket, carve Persephone's name into his obisidian breakfast table, have long imaginary conversations with Persephone and secretly spy on Persephone while wearing his Helm of Darkness. In fact, Hades fell so deeply in love with her that he became sloppy in his duties as King of the Underworld for the first time. Shortly thereafter, Hades mustered up the courage to visit Olympus and beg Zeus, Persephone's father, to allow him to marry her, vowing to be an excellent husband for her. Zeus, who happened to be in a good mood at the time, advised his lovesick brother to kidnap Persephone, and helped him (by growing several fields of magnificent flowers). Hence, Hades succeeded in kidnapping his beloved Persephone, but she did not want to stay with him, and wished to be rescued. Over time though, she gradually fell in love with him and was relieved to be free from her mother Demeter's bossiness, nagging, and smothering for a time. He was very kind, patient, and he didn't ever nag, boss, or smother her. He very much desired her to reciprocate his love and tried to buy her affections with many magnificent gifts at first, but then took to spending all of his day with her, desperately trying to make Persephone happy. Hades even hired the most skilled deceased gardeners in the Underworld (lead by Askalaphos) to grow a magnificent garden for Persephone, which was full of her favorite trees and flowers. The Askalaphos later tricked Persephone into eating six pomegranate seeds, so she had to stay with Hades for six months of the year. This came at a cost, as Demeter never could accept that her daughter had married Hades, and left her poor mother. Demeter's nagging increased with this action, but Persephone got to stay with her husband this way. She loves and respects him very much, calling him "my lord." Hades, on his part, goes so far as to claim that despite him being the god of wealth, Persephone is dearer to him than any precious metals or gems. From this relationship he had three children with Persephone. 'Lord of the Underworld' After the Olympians defeated the Titans, Hades and his brothers drew lots to divide up the world. Zeus drew the sky, Poseidon drew the sea, and Hades drew the Underworld. The Underworld is where dead people go in Greek Mythology. Hades wasn't very happy about getting the Underworld at first, but when Zeus explained to him that all the people of the world would eventually be his subjects, Hades decided it was okay. 'Trivia' *The Greeks did not like to say the name of Hades. They sometimes called him Plouton, which means "the lord of riches." *Hades would get very angry at anyone who tried to cheat death. *In Greek Mythology, the personification of death was not Hades, but another god named Thanatos. *Hades fell in love with a nymph named Minthe, but Persephone found out and turned the nymph into the plant mint. *There are many regions to the Underworld. Some were nice, such as the Elysian Fields where heroes went after death. Other areas were awful, such as the dark abyss called Tartarus where the wicked were sent to be tormented for eternity. *Hades is sometimes considered one of the Twelve Olympian gods, but he didn't live on Mount Olympus.